Crimson
by XxShadowFirexX
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are ordered to recruit a new member. Things don't go as planned and they end up taking his sister-a mass murderer-instead of him. Can a girl like her survive with her sanity intact with a group of evil,twisted,and clueless boys? ItachixO
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back peoples. Yea, I say that a lot. Any who. I laughed at this. I'm such a failure at writing angst. It went from dark and rainy to chocolaty…don't ask, just read. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot and Akane Isamu.

Pronounced: "Ah-KAH-Ney" "EE-Sah-Moo"

ROFLMAO.

…I wish I owned Itachi…-eyebrow wiggle- bahahah!

* * *

_Crimson was everywhere. _

_Why didn't they listen? Why did it have to have come to this? It had gone wrong; so very __**horribly**__ wrong. _

_Crimson stained her face, her clothes- her hair._

_Family was to be cherished, not thrown away. So why were they gone?_

_**They were gone-killed-because they had threatened **_**him.**

_They could tease, hurt, and abuse her, but they would never, __**ever**__ touch him._

_She had done this with her own hands. She had killed every last one of them, so they would never be able to hurt him._

_He was her brother. She would die a million times over for him._

_But he never understood._

_And before she could protect him again…__**He took his own.**_

_Through it all she never shed a tear. Shinobi should never show emotion, even when they're completely and utterly alone. But just because she didn't show it, it didn't mean she didn't feel it._

* * *

"Itachi, Kisame." From within the shadows called a deep menacing voice.

"Sir," A tall muscular man with an unusual blue skin-colour and a large sword tied to his back answered. The man in the shadows paid no attention to the lack-of-speech from the blue man's companion.

"I have a new mission for you. It is a search and retrieve mission." The man paused briefly to assess his shinobi. He got a nod from one, and a stare from the other.

"You are to find a man by the name of Akane Gin. He seems like he would be a valuable asset to our…organisation." He tossed the blue man a small black scroll and he caught it without sparing it a glace. The blue man grinned like a shark. Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen, was ready for a new challenge. Recruiting new members meant testing their strength, and they would only gain entrance by beating either him, or his deadly companion.

"All you need to know is in that scroll. The mission starts now." With that, the man in the shadows disappeared.

"Itachi?" The blue man turned to his companion, holding the black scroll out. The man had long black hair tied at the base of his neck, and piercing red eyes. Uchiha Itachi, ex-Konoha shinobi, took the scroll from his hand. He opened it and scanned the page, red eyes roaming dangerously.

"Akane Gin resides near the village hidden in the Rain."

* * *

The first thing I remembered- after committing the horrible deed- was waking up to the harsh clash of thunder outside her blood-stained window. I had not left the house, and the broken bodies still lay around me. Trying to ignore the faces- the shocked, _fearful_ faces- of those around me, I moved-glided- silently across the floor. _Another flash came. _The raised hand on the doorknob stopped, reflexively, as there were two people standing outside.

_Who are they?_

My eyes widened as I peered through the whole in the door a stray kunai had made. I gasped and fell backwards, nearly landing one of the corpses. I made the wretched mistake at looking down and a lone tear fell from my eye as I saw my mother- _the only one who had enough sense to fight_- staring lifelessly back at me.

Another flash came from outside and my heart of stone finally cracked.

"No…" I buried my face in my hands, but pulled back when I noticed they-too were covered in blood. The rain seemed all-too-tempting. But it could never wash away what I had done, unlike I had hoped.

Never-the-less, I stumbled to my feet and ran to the door. _Was there anything that _wasn't_ stained crimson?_ I opened it and threw myself outside, not caring for the people standing there. Tears were now flowing freely, as they mingled with rain and in just a few seconds I was soaked to the bone.

"Hey. Where can I find Takashi Gin?" Spoke a harsh voice. I laughed bitterly and pointed to the sky.

"He's gone. They're all gone." My voice which was meant to come out as rude and uncaring came out as a broken whisper as I fell to my knees. Water splashed around me. I could hear the ground squish under the men's footsteps and one of them bent down so his face was level with mine.

"What happened?" His voice was different from before.

I looked him straight in the eye-glared at him- and spoke with a dead voice- this time it didn't betray me by sounding week. "I killed them. I killed them all. They were going to hurt Gin." I cut of my sentence there. The name still hurt so badly, and I doubted the pain would ever leave.

"They were going to kill him." They gave no response. "I would not let my brother die."

Then it happened. The other man was in front of me before I could blink and had his hands on my shoulders.

"Where is he?" He asked. His voice was not as cold and dangerous as he looked.

I looked down as I could no longer handle the gaze of his deadly red eyes that bore into my mind. The question had me gritting my teeth.

"DEAD," I hissed and tried backing away. It didn't work; his hands firmly held me in place. "My brother killed himself because he couldn't live without his _precious family_. The same family that was willing to _kill him _so they felt safer!"

The rain kept pouring, beating down on me mercilessly as the cloaked man held me in place. Someone up there felt the same way as me. I'd cry until I had no more tears, and it would rain until the skies dried out.

"…What is your name?" I spared a glance up at the man. Those dangerous eyes of his caught mine, and this time, I found that I could not look away.

"My name is Isamu. Akane Isamu." I stated robotically.

"Courage? That's a boy's name." The blue man spoke from behind the other.

"My brother named me for what he wanted me to have. Courage." I boldly stated. I then proceeded to glare at him. "I'd much rather be courageous than looking like a shark." Lightning flashed in the background and made my seemingly black hair shine dark purple.

He growled and tried to look menacing. "What was that, shorty?!" Oh, he did NOT just make fun of my height.

"Bring-it, fish-face! And I am not short- I'm vertically challenged!!" I growled back.

"Enough. Kisame. We're just going to have to recruit her." Kisame whipped his head to face the red-eyed one with a look that was a mix of surprise and humour.

Wait a minute. Recruit me?

It was then that I noticed the cloaks these guys were wearing. They were black with red clouds. _Akatsuki!_

SHIT!!

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled, barely keeping the nervous stutter out of my voice.

"Oh? Then where will you go? I'm pretty sure your family won't be able to care for you." Kisame sneered.

"Ouch. That was low." I grumbled and took a look back at my- old- house. He smirked, sharp shark-like teeth showing.

"Besides, you're a wanted criminal now. You won't be able to hide." _Well, he's got a point._

"One second." I said, and ran into the house. "Come in, if you want." I wasn't surprised to see them follow me, trying to rid themselves of the rain. I don't think they wanted to see what was inside, though…

I stepped inside, once again manoeuvring around the bodies so I could get to the stairs. I walked up the stairs like I normally did- a kind of floating walk. I entered my bedroom and heard a gasp and then evil laughter from downstairs. So Kisame found my brother's, as well as the rest of my family's bodies.

I quickly grabbed my trusty black back-pack and slid random items that I need into the main pocket. I changed from my rain and blood soaked black shirt and capris into a clean, tight, black cut-off t-shirt that stopped right below my belly-button and showed off the black swirling design tattooed to my left arm. I slipped on a black skirt with slits on the sides over dark purple shorts. I also clipped my choppy bangs back with a deep red anemone clip-my clan's symbol.

Akane means deep red. There was a story on my clan's origin that was passed down from generation to generation. Long ago, a man- the first Akane- settled in a small spot of land with his wife. It was near the edge of a forest that covered the land. While taking a walk with his wife, he noticed all the wildflower that grew there. But only one caught his wife's eye. One lonesome deep red anemone was nestled in the grass. It became the clan's symbol. In the language of flowers, anemone means forsaken. I nearly laughed at the irony.

After the little semi-flashback, I but on my back-pack, took one last look around the room, and with a sigh, I walked out. Here goes nothing.

I walked down the stairs with my head lifted high. I figured nothing could get worse than this, so there was nowhere to go but up. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Kisame rushed up to me.

"YOU did this by yourself?!" He looked like someone bought him a pet fish.

"Yes, though I was a bit loopy at the time." I walked around the bodies again. Reaching the door I opened it for my 'guests' and myself.

"Let's go."

* * *

"_Itachi_-san, I'm _tired!"_ I whined. Kisame glared at me and kept walking. I had been whining for at least an hour now, and it was pissing me off. I think it was pissing them off too. But really, we were walking for half a day! It was FREEZING. And it only recently stopped raining.

"Fine, then. I can't expect YOU to know what it feels like. Heartless assholes." I grumbled under my breath while rubbing my bare arms. I didn't expect them to hear it, but I was proved wrong when I bumped into the Itachi's back.

"5 minutes." I heard him say quietly. Ha-ha, I hope he didn't hear that last part.

I sighed in relief, took off my back-pack and sat with my back propped up by a random tree. Kisame sat next to me, but Itachi stayed standing. What was his problem? Oh, right! He's just like me… well, kind of. He killed his entire clan except one. No one can do that and not feel at least a little bad about it. Man, it was tearing me up bit by bit. Then I realised something. I knew quite a bit about Itachi but almost nothing about Kisame.

"H-hey, Kisame…w-why did you j-join the Akatsuki?" The cold was seeping through my skin, impairing my speech as well as my movements. Kisame ignored the stutter, and grinned.

"…Why else? I like killing!" I could tell it was more than that, though, if he didn't want to say it was up to him. I doubt Itachi wanted to share his story.

Suddenly my head perked up and my eyes widened. I had heard a sound in the woods that screamed 'danger!!' I looked over to Itachi and gave him the "did-you-hear-that?" look. Apparently he had heard it too because he returned the look. I mentally cursed as I tried to stand. If I wasn't so cold, I would have already been confronting the enemy. Kisame finally clued in and stood, surprisingly helping me stand.

I was shivering all over and cursed again as I felt just how massive the chakra was. I could barely stand, let alone fight. I heard another snap from behind me, and I whipped my head around. My eyes caught the little spinning black objects that were flying towards me. I just shifted as quickly as I could but one managed hit my shoulder.

Cringing, I removed the shuriken and moved my hand to my hip, where my katana hung. I pulled it out. Next time I would be able to block the weapons. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Itachi already locked in battle with 4 ninja and Kisame against three. I nearly laughed; this battle would be over in an instant for those ninja. But something still bugged me. Why was nobody attacking me? Where was that shinobi with the massive chakra? And where did those shuriken come from?

Then I saw him. Just as Kisame was finishing off his last opponent and Itachi was on his second last one, a massive, ox-like man jumped from the trees, sword raised, ready to strike Itachi down.

"_Itachi!!"_

Without thinking, I raced in front of the Sharingan user and slashed at the ox-man. His sword clashed with mine, and then he swung again. I was still in the air so I couldn't dodge his attack, and I fell to the floor, landing quite harshly.

"Akane!" Kisame rushed over and helped me up. I coughed a bit. Kisame left my side and attacked the ox-man. I looked behind me to see Itachi finishing off the last shinobi. He turned to glare at me.

"Did I ask for your help?" Instead of answering the jerk, I stuck my tongue out at him –childish, I know! - And took my back-pack off, cringing at the soreness. It was hard to breathe enough with that cut on my chest. What was worse was that it nearly cut my shirt clean in half! I took out my med-kit from my pack and cleaned off my cut, slowly. My hands were still shaking from the cold, and I had sunk to the ground because I couldn't stand anymore. I took off my useless shirt and just remained with the tank top I had put on.

Did I mention it was cold?

Yeah, I was freezing. I knew I wouldn't be able to function if I kept it up like this.

That's why I was pleasantly surprised when a warm cloak found its way onto my shoulders. I looked up from my spot on the ground to see Itachi wrapping it around me, his menacing glare no-where to be seen.

"Thank you…" I spoke quietly, looking back down at my cut. He then made this noise…I can't really describe it. It was like…an "Hn." What the heck is an 'Hn'?!

Anyways, he made that noise and turned his head as Kisame returned, with only tiny cuts. I looked back down at mine. I would have used a medical jutsu, but I was just too tired, and my cut was just too big. So instead of healing mine, I struggled to my feet and walked closer to fish-face.

I peered at one of his cuts. It was on the base of his neck and was bleeding like a runt, but it was small enough for me to heal. He gave me a curious look as I placed my tiny hands on the cut and made them glow green. As soon as it was healed my hands left him. Then I turned to the ungrateful one and placed my hands over a similar cut that was on his face. I frowned as my chakra faltered a bit before healing his cut.

I stepped back- bad idea! I was soooo dizzy! Soon I found myself falling, but I was caught by fish-face.

"You ok, kid?" He asked, and I think he was genuinely concerned. Aw!

"Uhm…no," I sighed and gave him a weary smile.

"And I-I'm not a kid…I'm 18." I heard him chuckle a bit and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dark room with red and black everywhere; go figure. I propped myself onto my elbows- well, my right one since my left shoulder was killing- and carefully slid the silky comforter to my lap.

"Ugh," I cringed as a sharp pain shot across my body. Oh right, the cut. I moved more slowly and looked down at myself. I was now rid of the cloak and back in my tank top and skirt. And there were bandages under my tank top. I blushed. Who had put them there?

Then I felt a familiar chakra outside of the door. Fish-face!

"Itachi?" His muffled voice came, as he knocked and entered. He came in and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, you're up? Might as well come and get something to eat. Konan-san made waffles!"

I chuckled at him, and slowly walked over. Together we left the room, took a left down the corridor, then a right, then another left. We came to a stop in front of two swing-y doors. You know those ones that you can't slam? Yeah, those kinds. They were big and painted dark red.

Kisame opened the door and we went in. I couldn't believe how awesome this place was! There were at least 3 refrigerators full of food, and the whole place seemed shiny and new. I giggled like a school-girl and ran around the place wildly looking for something to eat. There was only one thing on my mind, and I was going to eat it no matter what!

A blue haired woman that had been eating waffles at the table looked at me curiously. I guessed that she was Konan. Any who, I ran over to each cupboard and opened them, only to close them when I didn't see the white-labelled plastic bottle in them. Finally I spotted one last cupboard next to the third fridge and opened it. I gasped in relief; it was there!

"NUTELLA!!"

I swiped it from the shelf, took out a piece of bread, took a knife, and smeared the chocolaty goodness all over it. I then proceeded to stuff every last crumb into my mouth.

"She's crazy!" Kisame said.

"She's also dead." Konan said from the table. When Kisame gave her a confused look, she continued. "That's Itachi's Nutella." Kisame paled.

"Akane! Put that away!" He rushed over and closed the lid, placing it back on the shelf.

"Itachi will kill us all if he finds out about this!" I laughed.

"No, he'll kill you. I'm all good." I smirked and cleaned up.

"What makes you say that?"

"This." I took some Nutella off of the knife and smeared it on his face. He looked at me in horror. And as fate would have it, our favourite Uchiha happened to walk into the kitchen at that exact moment.

"Kisame. Is that my Nutella?"

* * *

Oh, Jeeze, I'm NOT in the mood for sad shit. R AND R!! And maybe I'll continue. ;)

Love yaaa,

Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all…sorry I took so long. Honestly, blame the Family Channel. I swear, those shows are damn addicting! And school. 'Cause I graduated from elementary!! Now that it's summer, I'll be updating a little more frequently. Yippee!

Anyways…

I own nothing but Isamu, her family, and the plot.

* * *

As I sat alone in the dark red room, I reflected on what had happened to me. It's been 4 days since it happened- 4 whole days since I massacred my clan, and I'm pretty sure I'm slipping into depression.

I used to draw; it was my favourite thing to do. I hadn't had very many friends. My brother and I would stay up late on nights that we didn't have missions, and create stories that we drew out. It was like our own little manga, made just for us. I ruined that. I always manage to ruin things.

Like when my father came home one day and told me to go to my friend's house. He had said he had something important to do. But what did I do? I stayed. I waited. I listened…to what had been the worst conversation I had ever heard. The family had decided to get rid of Gin; my twin brother. The only one I could count on. My only friend was going to be taken away from me; killed. And poor, poor Gin; 18 is way too young to die. I know that in the shinobi world, many don't make it past 30, but _18?_ That's just cruel.

I got up and paced the room. My "partners" had gone on a mission, leaving me to my thoughts- the very same thoughts that were just begging to kill me. I don't know how Itachi can live with it. I was nearly pulling my dark purple hair out when the door suddenly opened. Said Uchiha was standing there. I glared.

"Knock much?"

"Hn. Come." He left, expecting me to follow. I hurried after him, still glaring.

"Correction; talk much?" I had to double my steps just to match his pace.

"No." He just kept looking forward. I sighed. I decided not to ask him where we were going, because that's what a stupid noob would ask. If he was going to tell me, he would have done so already. Obviously it was some sort of secret. I smirked. I like secrets.

"Here. I trust you will behave appropriately." I looked at the door we were standing in front of. It was a very large one, made out of the finest looking oak will odd, yet intricate carvings surrounding it in stone. I let my eyes roam, trying to decipher what he meant. This place was grand. Fit for the Leader of this…Oh.

"Am I really going to meet the leader?" I asked staring up at the tall man beside me.

"Hn." With that, he gently tapped on the door. The door creaked open very eerily like in those stupid horror movies, and came to a stop when I could safely fit through the gap they made. Itachi disappeared inside and I hesitated, before I went in after.

"Akane Isamu, am I correct?" I squinted into the darkness of the room to see a shadow. I man with spiky hair was speaking to me. His voice was deep and unique; I kind of liked it.

"Yes sir." I politely bowed. I wasn't much for formal talk, but I didn't want to piss this guy off. I didn't have a death wish- oh wait, never mind.

"When I sent two of my strongest shinobi out, I had expected them to return with Gin; mission completed. So tell me; how is it that I find his twin sister in front of me instead?" He didn't seem mad. His voice was just flat, as if stating that he needed to go buy milk. (I know, I'm weird)

"I'm sorry sir, but the clan is dead. They were going to murder him, so I killed them all. He killed himself when he found out." I felt myself talking robotically, with no emotion what-so-ever.

"I see. I assume you know why we wanted him?" Slowly, my eyes were adjusting to the dark. I could make out a fiery orange colour to his hair.

"Yes." I wasn't stupid. My family had a gekkai genkai. We called it the 'Iwakugan'. Iwaku means 'past'. Whenever we activate the Iwakugan and we come in contact with someone, we can see their past. It's a handy tool which enables the user to see if the victim is truthful of not. We can look through their memories and see information that they have been given. Handy, and dangerous.

"Do you have it?"

"…Yes." I answered, my voice wavering. He was going to ask for proof. I just knew it!

"Hm, then come here." I took a breath, let it out, and then took a few steps forward and came to a stop in front of his throne-like chair. It was then that I noticed Itachi standing beside him.

"Tell me, what do you see in Itachi?" I inwardly flinched. Aw, crap. This was going to be brutal. Itachi glared at me, and I knew something wasn't right. I ignored it, and followed the older man's orders.

"Iwakugan." I whispered, and my eyes changed from a cold onyx to a deep red with a silver lining. I slipped in front of the waiting Uchiha, and placed my hand on his broad shoulder. I sighed. I hated using my power, because I felt I had no right to look into other people's memories. So I did what I had learned to do. I decided to search through his memories, only to find the things I already knew about him. I could block out everything else. I proceeded to look him straight in the eye, and started through his memories.

I really wish I hadn't. At around 15 seconds in, I backed away from him, head spinning with information. I was astonished, at the things this one man had gone through. I think I was tearing up, too because Leader-sama smirked at me, while Itachi frowned.

I saw a cute little boy…a beautiful woman and a cold looking man. I saw a man who spent much of his time with the 15 year old Itachi. Then I saw the latter three covered in their own blood, and the boy on the floor crying his little eyes out. I saw blood.

_So much blood._

"I- I…wow. He- I mean…?" I really couldn't form any sentences, so I shook my head in an attempt to restart my brain. I tilted my head up to see Itachi with a weird expression. Once again, I ignored it. Leader-sama seemed to know what I had seen, and decided to have mercy on me.

"I'm impressed. You'll be a valuable asset to this organisation in the future. I shall call on you when the time comes." He tossed me something. It was a black cloak with red clouds on it! I looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"That is all, Akane. Itachi, take her back. I believe the boys are in the lounge beside the kitchen." The dark haired man dipped his head in respect towards the scary leader and led me out of the grand oak doors.

As soon as we exited the room and doors closed behind me, I felt as if this huge weight had been lifted from me. I took a deep breath, and shook it off, following after Itachi until he came to the kitchens again. The man's chakra had been suffocating me. Suddenly my stomach roared. Yes, not growled; it roared. I think I even saw the walking ice–cube crack a smirk at that.

"Come." He spoke in his smooth and velvety voice as he pushed the door open effortlessly, like he does most things. Whoa, wait. Did I just pull a fangirl?! I shook my head. No way. This guy was a monster. I saw what he had done! I didn't matter that he was really well built, or that you could drown in his eyes…oh dear lord. Screw the monster. He's freaking hot!

I followed him into the kitchen and smirked. What would he do to me if I took his Nutella, and Kisame wasn't there to take the blame? Always ready for a challenge, I grinned evilly as I made my way over to the cupboard by the last fridge, watching Itachi out of the corner of my eye. I placed my cloak on the table and opened the cupboard. Immediately, I felt his icy gaze on me and I kept in the giggle that was desperately trying to break free.

Taking a piece of toast and a knife, I set them on the table while I took out the bottle of Nutella. He was full on glaring at me when I finished making the sandwich and I was quite curious as to why he hadn't made a move yet. Just as I was about to put the sandwich in my mouth though, he sprung. I quickly dodged the hand that grabbed at the sandwich, and spun away laughing. I looked at him but he disappeared that second. This time I felt the air around my ankles move so I jumped and flipped backwards- only to crash into a wall of black fabric.

"Oof!" I was about to tumble backwards, but Itachi had already caught hold of my arms, and he pulled me toward him. I looked up and smiled as he looked down to see my hand in his kunai pouch. (Wow that sounded dirty). He cursed under his breath, momentarily losing his grip and I skipped away from him.

"Tsk, tsk! You really must learn to play dirty. I do." I wasn't lying. Back at the academy, I cheated very often. It wasn't that I didn't understand the concepts; it's just that I was too lazy to do the work. I also played unfair when it came to boys.

My train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he smirked. It was one of those 'I'm-up-to-something' kinds of smirks, and it kind of scared me. I didn't show him that of course, so I kept my whole cocky façade up.

This time, he waited for me to make a move. Smart man. I could see the door to the left of us, and I decided to make a mad dash to it. Time seemed to slow down as I neared it, and I was almost two inches away when BAM!

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, with a black blur above me. I tried to focus as I felt myself being picked up. I looked up into my captor's eyes and pulled out my last hope- my trump card. The ultra-mega-puppy-dog-pout-of-doom! He actually paused for a second, and it was all I needed to stuff the sandwich in my mouth. I smirked in victory, but stopped when I saw that he hadn't let me go yet.

"Tah-chi?" I cocked my head to the side and spoke through a mouthful of Nutella and bread. Suddenly my back hit the wall beside the door and I found two dark red eyes staring into my soul. They were coming closer and closer until- He. Licked. My. Mouth. Well, actually there was Nutella on it, so he licked that. I'm pretty sure my face resembled a tomato.

"What the-?!" We both turned around to see a blonde standing in the doorway.

"Hn." Itachi loosened his grip on me.

"Y-you're Deidara, right?" I asked the blonde, still recovering from…whatever it was that Itachi had done.

"Yea…" He said, not sure of what to make of the situation. Finally, he figured to just let it go, grabbed a bag of gummy bears that was on the counter, and cracked a cute smirk.

"You're the new recruit? Man, Leader-sama sure knows how to pick 'em, un!" I laughed with him, the both of us totally ignoring the Uchiha- who still had his iron grip on my arm! He really needs to learn how to let go- literally.

"So what do you do?" Deidara asked as I pulled Itachi and followed him into the lounge, catching the attention of every Akatsuki member in the room. There was a silver haired man sitting on one of the sofas with a huge scythe-like sword resting up against the side of it. Beside him sat fish-face with his uber awesome Samehada resting up against his side of the sofa. (I think I spelled Kisame's sword name wrong) Then there was a Plant like thing talking to himself, beside a hunch-backed man with half of his face covered with a cloth.

"I, Isamu, -a member of the now almost dead Akane clan- specialise in …painless interrogation." I stated calmly, plopping down on a sofa

"Aw, that's no fun." The blonde sighed, plopping down next to Itachi and me, munching on his gummy bears.

"But…if I find that he's betrayed us, I get to turn his brain to mush!" I giggled like a school girl, pretending to be excited about it.

"That's awesome, un!" That idiot actually _was_ excited about it. He tossed me a red gummy bear and I ate it.

"I blow shit up!" He said, smiling. I laughed. "Awesome!"

"So, who are you guys?" I asked. They replied half-heartedly. The silver haired guy was Hidan, and his partner was hunch-backed Kakuzu. The big plant guy was Zetsu.

"…And you know me, Isa!" Kisame flashed a shark-toothed grin at me. I froze for a second, but then recovered in a millisecond and flashed him a grin of my own.

"Of course I know you, Fish-stick-chan!" I laughed at the face he made. Only my brother used to call me Isa. Suddenly, Kakuzu got up.

"Hidan, let's go." He said in his rough voice. Hidan merely grunted and followed him out of the room.

"Are they gay for each other?" I asked randomly.

Itachi's eyes widened his hand slipping from my arm, Kisame's jaw dropped open, Zetsu let out a tiny gasp, and Deidara started choking on a gummy bear. They then proceeded to roll on the floor with laughter, minus Zetsu. And Itachi of course; he was just chuckling. I just stood there, not understanding what was so funny.

"No, guys, I'm serious. Are they…?" Hey, it couldn't hurt to know… Besides, that Hidan was quite good looking!

"N-no, I'm pretty sure they're n-not!" Gasped Deidara from the floor.

"Why…?"

I shrugged. "I don't know; I was curious." Kisame, who was still laughing, rolled right into a lamp, knocking it so that it fell toward me. It was a heavy looking lamp. Made of steel, seeing as Kisame winced as he hit it. Everything happened in slow motion. I tried to move, but I was wedged in between Itachi and the armrest. One arm was squished against the rest, and the other was still being held by Itachi. I blanched.

Just as the lamp was about to hit me in the head, thus knocking me out, a hand shot out from nowhere, and held it up, just an inch away from my forehead. My eyes travelled from the hand, up the arm, to the shoulder and up to the smirk on the man's face.

Itachi had rescued me…from a lamp. I face-palmed.

It was then that another person ha swiftly entered the room. Zetsu watched from his sofa, Kisame and Deidara looked up from the floor, and Itachi and I turned our heads to see…a beautiful yet cold-looking blue haired kunoichi in the Akatsuki robes staring straight at me.

"You there; Akane-san. He has a mission for you." She spoke in a cold, firm, and yet captivating voice. She then turned to the black haired man. "You too, Itachi-san, Kisame." She then tossed a scroll at Itachi and promptly left the room.

As soon as she was gone Deidara and I let out a breath.

"She kind of scares me." The blonde whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's the fact that she's dating Leader-sama. **He'd kill us if we said anything wrong to her."** Zetsu said, his dark side kicking in at the end. I shivered at the thought.

"Damn. Well, we better get going guys." I said, standing up. I looked to Itachi- who was already at the door. Huh, weird.

"Yeah, let's go." Kisame and I waved to Deidara and Zetsu as we left the lounge.

And so, we began our journey. And my first mission with the Akatsuki.

* * *

Somehow, no matter how angst-y my stories start off, I somehow get it to end with humour.

R AND R!!! I love reviews!

Ja ne, Shadow.

P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name. O.o.


End file.
